Sooner Or Later
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: A song fic to the Bears 'Sooner Or Later'. Basically the deffet of Voldemort. It also has Some H/G fluff that I just had to put in.


I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. Sooner Or Later' belongs to The Bears.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
_Sooner or Later gravity always wins  
  
_Albus Dumbledore watched as Harry Potter walked down the main path towards the gate's. Thousands of rounds, were already loaded into clips which were in his back pack. Several guns were tucked into his belt, many more were hooked onto his shirt. He was holding an AK-47. He received nods from every one as he walked by.  
  
_And the clock on the wall runs down  
  
The plates you've spinning break on the floor  
  
_Virginia Weasley cried as her Boyfriend, the one man she had ever truly Loved, the man who loved her back, left the Hogwart's grounds. Quite possibly the last time she would see him; at least with the plan he had. Storm the Death Eater camp and kill as many as you can with guns, then pop Tom in the Knee caps then where it real hurts. Then slowly kill him. They had spent last night together in Harry's privet room he got when he told the Head master that he didn't want Dean going on a rampage with his guns.  
  
_And the people edge towards the door.  
  
You got me going,  
  
You got me going around,  
  
You got me going around in circles  
  
_Ronald Weasley watched as his best friend walked away, he knew the boy had had a hard life, and he knew that Harry was going to take his life back. Harry had been training all school year with the guns he had, no time for school or even his friend. He didn't know how Harry managed to make time for Ginny, but he did. He'd heard them last night and although he wanted to kill Harry, he knew that it was most likely Ginny's idea; it was now the end of his seventh year, Harry gave up school for training with his guns, so now he'll graduate with Ginny. He could still remember the last joke Harry had told, it was at the beginning of the school year. You should have seen the look on uncle Vernon's face when he saw what was in the second trunk, after all there were like eighty guns plus clips, Ammo, and cleaning instructions.  
  
_Chasin my tail, spitting into the wind.  
  
You got me goin around.  
  
Sooner or later, Indian summer is gone.  
  
_Hermione Granger collapsed against her Boyfriend in sobs, red hair covering her eye's. Hers and Ron's relationship wasn't as deep as Harry's and Ginny's but that was to be expected since Harry and Ginny had started going out a few weeks after the yule ball in fourth year, she and Ron had only been going out since this summer. She truly felt sorry for Ginny, she knew that Harry planed to ask Ginny to Marry him when he came back.  
  
_And Every thing green turns brown,  
  
The wind gnaws the tree down to skeleton bones,  
  
And the sun's just a shinny cold stone.  
  
_Frederick Granger watched as his Idol walked away. His Boyfriend, Joseph Crevey, snapped photo after photo of Harry. They'd both had a crush on Harry and met at the Harry Potter fan clubs first meeting and had gone out since, much to the disgust of the slytherins. He still hadn't been able to thank Harry enough for getting them together.  
  
_You got me going,  
  
You got me going around,  
  
You got me going around in circles,  
  
Chasin my tail, spitting into the wind.  
  
_ Lucius Malfoy watched as a dark shadow kept approaching, not stopping, it's motion so smooth it didn't tilt from side to side. The figure stopped and he saw a flash of red in his eye, then the sound of a silenced gun being fired. Peter Petrigew fell next to him shortly afterward. Death Eater's soon noticed their death's and began scrambling as the were picked off one by one. It was only now that some one noticed the boy with an KA-47 mowing down Death Eaters.  
  
_Soon or later,  
  
We'll be together again,  
  
And there's no telling were or when.  
  
_Tomas Riddle looked on in terror, his army was being decimated by a boy with Muggle weapons. In no time his hole army was reduced to dead Body's. The boy removed his hood and exposed a glowing lightning bolt scar above green eye's that were the only other thing visible in the Shadowed twilight.  
  
came the voice of a man. I demand a duel with Muggle weaponry.  
  
My dear Harry, what's to keep me from using the killing curse on you right now? Tom replied sarcastically. Harry didn't use words to reply but he got his answer through by shooting in half the wand that Tom was aiming at him. Harry tossed Tom a Model 1903 .38 caliber Colt Semi Automatic pistol. Tom looked at the pistol inquisitively, looked down the barrel and pulled the trigger.  
  
Moron. He killed himself. Harry chuckled and Apperated back to the gate's of Hogwarts. He walked up to the Headmaster's office and told Dumbledore what happened.  
  
_You got me going,  
  
You got me going around,  
  
You got me going around in circles,  
  
Chasin my tail, spitting into the wind.  
  
_Virginia Weasley and Harry Potter both sat in his library, which had been charmed to look like a forest, even with a small stream running through it, but also charmed to keep the humidity down. They were both reading books for a Muggle law school that they had enroled at. Harry coverly slipped a small, velvet covered box from his inner pocket, and bent down on his knee.  
  
Uhm, Ginny, he said getting her attention. Verginia Weasley, I just want to let you that you make me the Happiest man in the world when ever you're around, I couldn't imagin any life without you, and if you were to be hurt I would almost die from worry. I just wanted to ask if you would do me the Honur of Joining my hand in mariage? he asked opening the box with a Ring with a twenty Carrot Dimond on it.  
  
Oh my god, of course I will Harry. she said and kissed him.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Done, can you belive this took me a month to write. Mainly because my dad lent the CD to my uncl at Square One production's' a graphics company. This Cd is only avaleible from Amazon.com and other online music stores, key word would most likely be The Bears', Adrian Belew', and Robert Fripp'.


End file.
